


flowers

by echo_of_words



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Floriography, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Weddings, listen i really love flowers and this fic was a way for me to express that, literally just fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: In the instant when soulmates lock eyes, a flower appears somewhere on their bodies - exactly the same flower, in exactly the same spot. This means that almost all soulmates come to associate that flower with their soulmate, and all the different reasons why they love them.That's true for Patton and Roman, too. But when they think of each other, they think of a lot more than just their soulmark flower.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the__pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/gifts).



> I really love flowers, okay? I hope you like my fic, Mimi! (Seriously though, if you wanna get the full experience of this fic, you should probably look up some flower meanings)

When you ask someone what they connect with their soulmate, they’ll usually tell you the name of a flower - some common ones, others extremely specific. This is only to be expected - after all, that flower is the thing that linked them to their soulmate when they met. You see, everyone (or, well, most people. Some get unlucky.) has a soulmark that appears when they first meet their soulmate. There’s a huge amount of variety - some people have a tiny snowdrop on their wrist, about the size of a fingernail, while others have entire rose bushes wrapping around their arms, circling their body and showing everyone exactly what their soulmark is. But all soulmarks have something in common - they’re almost never the same. Only a person’s soulmate (or soulmates, in some cases) has a matching flowery soulmark on their body.

People have different views on soulmates, of course. Some people believe soulmates are useless, and that relationships should be built naturally, not just based off a flower on people’s bodies. Others, however, think soulmates are the best thing in the world, and build their whole life around wanting to meet and be with them.

If you had to choose one of those two archetypes to describe Roman and Patton, they’d definitely both fall into the latter category. After all, since they’ve met each other, they’ve both been the happiest they’ve ever been.

When you ask Roman what he connects with his soulmate, you might expect him to say “daisies”. After all, that’d be the logical conclusion - his soulmark is a daisy, so that’s what he should associate with Patton, right?

Well, it’s not that simple. Of course, the first flower he connected with him was a daisy - it was only natural. He connects daisies with the tingling feeling he felt when he first locked eyes with Patton; that tingle that started on a point right above his heart and spread out around it; his heartbeat speeding up as a smile appeared on Patton’s face and the tingling spread into the long, thin petals of the daisy it was becoming. He connects daisies with that tingling; with the gentleness of their meeting; how it wasn’t like two meteors crashing together, but more like a leaf dropping into a stream - a gentle splash into slowly trickling water, causing ripples around it that would eventually become something so much more. He connects them with the innocence, the fragility of their beginnings. He connects them with the loyalty they’ve felt towards each other ever since that one moment.

When you ask Patton what he connects with his soulmate, he’ll giggle happily, and you’ll expect  _ him  _ to say “daisies”, too. After all, surely  _ one _ of them knows the importance of their soulmark flower, right?

Well...no. He’ll giggle, and then he’ll start talking. Talking about all the different flowers and memories he’s connected with Roman over the years. The first thing to come to his mind will be a flower with bright pink petals connected to drooping stalks. It’s not a very common flower, he’ll say, smiling, but that’s what made it even better when he presented Roman with it on their five-year anniversary and Roman was happy, but confused. He’ll tell you how he explained to Roman that the flower is named Prince’s Feather, and how he’s always thought of Roman as a prince himself, so it’s only fitting to give the flower to him. He’ll tell you how Roman laughed and picked him up to twirl him around before setting him down and planting a kiss to his forehead, and how Patton then took the flower and reached up to weave it into the waves of Roman’s hair, and how the memory of that moment never fails to make him smile, because to him, it - and the flower - represent their unfading love.

When you ask Roman about his favourite memory with Patton, he’ll laugh and say he couldn’t possibly choose one, but then start rambling about the day he and Patton both had the same idea to present a gift to the other at the end of a long walk through a flowery meadow. The day was filled with happiness and laughter, and as they were about to head back home, Roman stopped Patton and pulled a bunch of yellow tulips out from behind his back, having picked them as they were walking along. He’ll explain how he told Patton he picked yellow because it reflects the sunshine in his smile, and he’ll smile fondly as he tells you how Patton beamed at the gift, and then pulled several red tulips out from behind his back, jokingly complaining Roman stole his idea, before giving Roman the flowers and telling him “I love you” for the first time.

Roman’s never forgotten that moment.

When you ask Patton about his favourite memory with Roman, he’ll give you a fond smile and tell you about the time they were walking through the botanical gardens in their hometown, where every flower was labeled with its meaning in flower language. How they walked past a plant with bunches and bunches of tiny bright pink flowers, labeled “Phlox: Our souls are united”. He’ll tell you how the two of them both thought it was basically the perfect flower for soulmates to gift each other, and how exactly two weeks later on their next date, they both produced phlox to give to each other, then broke down laughing when they realised what had happened. To Patton, that laughter and happiness symbolises the core of their relationship, and phlox has always been special to him since then.

If, at this point, you ask Roman whether he’s got any favourite moments with Patton that  _ aren’t _ related to flowers, he’ll laugh and start telling you about the time the two of them were sitting underneath the pear tree in Patton’s parents’ back garden, because his parents went off on holiday for two weeks and they wanted Patton to tend to their garden while they were away, and Patton agreed because hey, free larger living space, right? So he and Roman ended up spending a lot of time at their house over those two weeks, and on one particularly nice evening, where it was...not exactly warm, but not too cold either, they decided to go sit outside. The sun was just beginning to set, dyeing the clouds and the sky around it a pretty pink colour. They were talking to each other about all sorts of things, ranging from the movie they were watching on TV the other day to the cute puppy Patton saw on the street that morning to their next date, until their conversation eventually developed into a game where they took turns assigning the other a character or person, and they had to guess who they were using yes/no-questions. They went from Patton’s best friend Virgil to Dipper Pines to Gerard Way to Gary the snail, but eventually, Patton got stuck on the person Roman assigned him to.

He just couldn’t tell, Roman’ll tell you, laughing. He kept getting close, but then went off in completely wrong directions. Eventually, Roman broke the round off and told him that the person he’d been describing as wonderful, adorable and perfect the entire round had been Patton, making Patton flush down to his neck. On an impulse, Roman picked up one of the fallen blossoms of the pear tree and reached out to nestle it in Patton’s light brown locks. Patton giggled and did the same for Roman.

Ever since then, Roman’ll tell you, he’s associated pear blossoms with moments of pure affection like this - and then he’ll realise that he was supposed to be talking about a moment that  _ wasn’t  _ related to flowers, and laugh and tell you flowers are just their thing - they’ve always been present in their relationship in some way.

If you ask  _ Patton _ whether he’s got any favourite moments with Roman that aren’t related to flowers, he’ll think about it for a few seconds, and then tell you he’s not sure whether it counts, but there  _ is  _ that one scented candle in their bedroom that’s been there ever since the day they moved in. He’ll explain that it was a wedding gift from Virgil, and the first night they ever slept in their new bed, they lit the candle and crawled under the covers together to hold each other as the scent of lavender filled the room. He’ll gaze off into nothing for a second and then smile and tell you how they were lying there for ages, cuddling and whispering how much they love each other and that they’ll never leave each other, and, smiling, will hold up his hand with a ring glinting on his finger and tell you that so far, they haven’t gone back on that promise. Now, whenever he smells lavender, he’s reminded of that night under the covers and their promises of loyalty and devotion.

Now that you’ve heard about their wedding from Patton, you might be wondering what the actual wedding was like. Well, Roman loves to talk about it, so it’d probably be a good idea to ask him about it. He’ll start rambling about all sorts of things to do with it - from the planning to the cake testing to driving Patton to his parents’ house to pick up his mother’s old wedding dress so they wouldn’t have to buy a new one, with Roman nearly crashing the car at one point because the box with the dress fell open after a particularly sharp turn and Patton insisted he look away - but then eventually he’ll remember what he’s supposed to be talking about and start reminiscing about the ceremony itself. A smile will appear on his face as he starts remembering the parts of it himself - the slow walk up to the altar, the hush in the church that they were in even though neither of them are religious because Patton liked the idea of having a proper ceremony in one, the radiant smile on Patton’s face when Roman turned around to see him walking up the aisle in the dress, looking more beautiful than Roman could have imagined, and the swelling feeling in his chest when he realised this was the man he was going to marry, and he was going to be with him for the rest of their lives.

Usually, couples choose their soulmark flower as decoration for their weddings. It’s only natural - after all, that  _ is  _ what brought them together. However, if you’ve been paying attention, you’ll know that it wasn’t that simple for Patton and Roman. Of course, they had daisies along the rows, but there were so many other flowers too - ones that keep reappearing in the story of their relationship. Pear blossoms in their hair, phlox pinned to both their chests, and they each have a tulip in hand, reminiscent of that day in the meadow that now feels like it was ages ago.

At wedding ceremonies, it’s traditional for couples to each present a flower to the other before they exchange rings. Roman’ll laugh as he tells you he was agonizing between flowers for  _ hours _ , because he just couldn’t decide whether to give Patton a gardenia or a white camellia or a white carnation, because all of them embody the things he wanted to convey to Patton - purity, innocence, and perfection. He ended up going with the camellia, and Patton presented him with a begonia. You always have to give a reason for the flower you picked, too, so Roman told Patton he picked it because its petals are just as perfect as him, which made Patton blush and smile as he told Roman he picked a begonia because the rosy pink of its petals reminded him of Roman’s princely and fanciful nature. Roman won’t tell you in those exact words, of course, but he’ll smile fondly as he remembers the look of pure honesty and adoration on Patton’s face, and the simultaneous feeling of wanting to burst at the amount of love for Patton swelling up in his chest and wanting to melt of happiness and a feeling that he can’t describe as anything other than  _ soft _ .

If you ask Patton about the wedding, he’ll tell you about the aftermath. He’ll tell you about their honeymoon on an island with so many flowers he was never going to remember their names; but he associates all of them with pure happiness, because that’s exactly how he felt the entire time they were there. Then, he’ll tell you about the house they came back to. They’d bought it just before the wedding after saving up for ages, and it was finally time to move in. They worked on moving all the furniture inside all day, with generous help from family and friends, and when everything was finally done, they went inside the kitchen to discover a vase with several white flowers inside, with a little card labeled “Myrtle: Love, Home, Duty” in Patton’s mother’s handwriting. Patton will explain that ever since then, they’ve always kept some myrtle flowers around the house, and he’s indeed come to associate them with  _ home _ .

He’ll also tell you about the time they went to the garden center to pick out flowers for the pot next to their front door, because they were set on filling their life with even more flowers, and how they bickered about which exact flower to pick for ages, because while Patton wanted to get bouvardia, insisting that the small pink flowers would look great in the pot, while Roman was set on getting primroses. In the end, they settled for getting both and buying a second pot, and Patton will tell you how fun it was to plant the flowers, how enthusiastic and endearing Roman ended up being, and how happy it made Patton as it sunk in that this was the person he would be allowed to spend the rest of his life with.

When Roman thinks of Patton, he thinks of flowers. He thinks of daisies and tulips and Prince’s Feather and phlox and pear blossoms and white camellias, and how he associates them with different things. He thinks of how he associates them with affection and love and loyalty and innocence and gentleness and sunshine and everything else he’s come to associate with Patton and only Patton, and everything that makes him perfect in his own amazing little ways.

  
When Patton thinks of Roman, he thinks of flowers. He thinks of daisies on their chests and pear blossoms in their hair and bouvardia and primroses in the pots next to their front door and tulips in the garden outside and begonias in the vase in the living room and myrtle on their kitchen counter and the scent of lavender in their bedroom, and he thinks of all the things he associates with them, of enthusiasm and fancifulness and love and happiness and  _ home _ , and he smiles and thinks he could never be happier with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses on who sent you that anon request for Royality art with daisies. :)


End file.
